


push me

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Edging, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threat of Punishment, no actual punishment, this might be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Ethan has been stressed, but everything will be fine, right?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	push me

**Author's Note:**

> this might be triggering, please check the tags

Ethan's head is thrown back, eyes shut tightly, loud groans leaving his mouth. As Mark fucks him roughly he strains against the ropes keeping his legs and arms restrained. He's laying on his back with his legs spread and his knees bent, allowing Mark an uninterrupted view of his ass getting pounded. 

Mark had been edging him lightly for the past hour and now he's finally fucking him, but the game isn't over yet. 

"Mark, I'm close," Ethan says in between harsh breaths. 

Mark grins. "Not yet, you don't cum until I do," he says. He sounds far too happy to be denying Ethan yet again. 

Ethan whines and shakes his head. He's been stressed lately, and the previous edging has him feeing frayed so he's unsure if he can last for that long. 

Mark stops, hips flush against Ethan's ass, and grabs his jaw to force him to make eye contact. 

"If you come before I do I'm going to punish you, and not in a fun way. You'll fucking regret it, understand?"

Ethan nods before he's even aware, safe word on the tip of tongue. He can't say it though. He's not sure why but he's compelled to let Mark have his way with him, let Mark completely ruin him. 

But then Mark releases his jaw and starts ramming into him again. A few tears slip out, but this isn't irregular so Mark pays it no mind. Ethan still says nothing. 

As Mark continues Ethan feels a heat begin building in his gut. He struggles against Mark's grip on his waist but his grip doesn't falter and so the pleasure continues building. 

As Ethan gets closer to the edge more tears cloud his vision and he starts gasping, the anxiety in his chest making it impossible for him to breathe. He can't handle a punishment tonight, but he's absolutely going to cum before Mark. Which means he will get punished. 

Because he's bad. He's awful. He can't even follow simple instructions Mark gave him. He'll be so disappointed that Ethan ruined everything. Oh god he's going to ruin everything. 

All it takes is a minuscule shift of Mark's hips which leads to him hitting Ethan's prostate. Which leads to him coming. Ethan doesn't even feel the pleasure of release, only the horrific anxiety. He tries to let out a sound as Mark fucks him through the orgasm, coming only a little after Ethan, but he's unable to make a sound. 

He thinks about the punishment to come and he shudders. He realizes that Mark has pulled out, and that he's talking to him. The words sound fuzzy, and he can't quite comprehend them, but then Mark moves away. He moves to get Ethan's punishment. Ethan tries to curl into himself but he can only half manage it as he's still restrained. He realizes he's breathing heavily, like he's sprinting. 

Suddenly he's free to move his limbs, the rope is gone. Through his tears he sees Mark carefully maneuvering their safety knife in order to free Ethan. 

Ethan doesn't know what to do with his arms now that they're free, but Mark seems to have a plan. He feels a cold wash cloth on his stomach, cleaning him. As Mark cleans his stomach he realizes his breathing hasn't slowed at all. Then Mark leaves the room.

For some reason this is moment the dam in Ethan breaks. He wails. He sobs and tugs at hair and he shifts wildly in the bed trying to get the disgusting feeling out of him. 

Mark comes rushing back into the room, and the moment Ethan sees him he throws himself at him, crying into his chest and garbling sentences. 

"Ethan, baby, what the hell is happening with you?" Mark asks, his words are slightly harsh but his tone is filled with concern and sadness. 

Ethan removes his face from Mark and tries to connect his thoughts but he's too upset to make much sense. 

"I couldn't do it- I can't! Please don't punish me, it hurts too much, please I can't. I'm sorry I ruined it but I can't-" 

Mark cuts him off. "Baby boy what are you talking about? You know you can always safe word out and I'll never ignore it, you don't have to get this worked up for me to listen."

Ethan sobs even harder at this. Mark is clearly freaked out by this, nothing like this has ever happened with them before. Ethan has never had a problem safe wording out before. 

"But I couldn't. I tried and I couldn't," Ethan admits, seemingly ashamed, "I tried but I couldn't say the word and it was just too much." 

Mark hugs Ethan flush against him and moves him back to the bed. Once they're laying in bed Mark starts petting Ethan's hair, trying to fully calm him down so they can coherently talk about what happened. 

As they lay facing each other Ethan's mind starts to clear. He doesn't feel so panicked anymore. Once Ethan's breathing slows Mark starts the conversation again. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice you struggling," Mark says, sounding guilty, "I should've never let you get to this point." 

Ethan shakes his head, "I didn't say anything, how would have known?"

"I should've checked in more, then I would've noticed you couldn't respond sooner." Mark puts his head on Ethan's and uses his now free arm to engulf him in a hug. 

Ethan nuzzles into his chest and responds,  
"Okay, now we know this for next time."

Mark sighs. "Yeah but what I want to know is how to prevent this. What made you so overwhelmed that you couldn't talk?"

Ethan pulls back from Mark slightly, looking at the crease in his brow. "I'm not sure, I was just so overwhelmed that my brain kind of shut off. I didn't realize it before and by the time I did it was too late."

Mark shifts to cup Ethan's face with his hand, "If you ever feel overwhelmed or stressed please tell me and we won't do intense scenes. I never want to compromise your mental health for our sex life, okay?" 

Ethan nods and gives Mark a quick chaste kiss. When he pulls away he can tell the conversation isn't over though. Mark still has something on his mind. 

Mark hesitates but then asks, "If this happens again, what should I do? I don't want it to, but if it does I want to be prepared."

"Don't leave me alone." He says quickly. When Mark had left the room he was so much more freaked out then when he was there with him. "Other than that just do what you did this time to calm me down."

Mark nods, seeming reassured by having a plan should this happen again. He continues holding Ethan close, until he pulls away. 

"I'm starving, can we get sushi?" Ethan asks, smiling slightly, looking much better now. 

Mark chuckles and nods, happy things are normal again.


End file.
